Harry Potter and the Dawning of a New Era
by Some Kind of Hero
Summary: AU: Harry is taken to grow up at Hogwarts rather than at the Dursley's, and Harry becomes quite a different person. This story will begin with Harry's first year at Hogwart, but the first chapters will Highlight his youth. No Slash! try it out...


Harry Potter and the Dawning of a New Era

By Some Kind of Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from J.K. Rowling's books.

Description: This is an AU story beginning that night so long ago when He Who Must Not Be Named murdered James and Lily Potter. Little Harry will be taken in by Albus Dumbledore to grow up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first few chapters will briefly cover Harry's youth until the story jumps into his schooling at Hogwarts. This Harry will be far different then the Harry of J.K. Rowling's story, having been raised at Hogwarts Harry will be a deeply magical boy, due to the fact that he has grown up in such a magical place. Young Harry will have a relationship with many creatures of the forest as well as students from Hogwarts. The little wizard will have an entirely different view on magic and the world that will leave him very eccentric... perhaps more so than Albus Dumbledore himself. Please enjoy the story and I appreciate any and all ideas/criticism anyone would like to put into reviews.

Prelude: The Boy Who Lived

A cool breeze rushed through the quaint neighborhood of Godric's Hollow, a strange name to someone who wasn't aware of it's origins, the breeze rushed through the trees and whipped through the woods and finally along the outside of a dimly lit window. To the common observer the house would seem strikingly empty despite its "lived in" look, but the observer that sat on the window seal on this night was no common observer. A small rat scurried down from the window seal seeing the occupants of the house finally retiring for the night, the small rodent wore an almost smug look on its long nosed face, and with small pop the little creature disappeared.

James smiled softly down at his small son as he tucked him softly into his crib, the little boy gurgled up at him as James tickled him. With a small sigh the man patted the blankets into place and placed a small kiss on the boy's small forehead.

"Sleep well little Stag, and may the morning see us all safely ready for another day," the father whispered, locking his gaze with the emerald one of his young child. Quietly James left the room closing the door closed slowly behind him, with a shake of his head James walked down the hall to his study.

To the normal man James' study would seem to be a cornucopia of nonsense; there were flashing lights, misshapen mirrors, large tops and all other oddities. James; however, is hardly a normal man in fact one could say he is about as abnormal as they come... except that his abnormality is simply a sign of his race, or perhaps his species that was one topic that was always discussed amongst the more scientific minded people of the Wizarding World. James sat heavily in his plush red chair to gaze at the various glowing Ward Orbs that lined the wall.

"Hmm, everything seems to be in order," he whispered to himself. Ah, if only fate had changed the day slightly then James would have seen his Ward Orbs flickering madly as the small observer sat on his window seal; but this night was a thing of prophecy and perhaps there was no way to change the inevitable. Now reassured that everything was prepared for the night James made his way to the master bedroom. The room was still partially lit as Lily sat up reading. James took a moment as he entered the room, his breath caught as he took in the vision of beauty that was his wife. Her streaming auburn locks caught the light such away that made it seem like she was lighting the room. She hadn't noticed that James had entered the room and James smiled to himself and decided to take advantage, he quietly snuck into a position where he could pounce. With a quick breath James jumped on his wife and began to tickle her without mercy, Lily began to shriek and squirm as James pinned her down hands groping her vulnerable sides.

"James... Jam...es, Stop," gasped Lily between bursts of laughter. James smiled brightly down at his wife and stopped his torture to gently pull her into a kiss.

"Good evening wife, how good of you to wait up for me," James smiled, as his wife rolled her eyes at him.

"James, honey you know I would never wait up for you, my book is simply too good to put down," the woman replied, sarcasm and mirth seeping through her serious front. James sighed dramatically.

"Lily must you wound me so," he asked, clutching his chest. "You know I couldn't live without you..." At that moment a shrill whistle sounded throughout the house, and James immediately jumped into action. "Lily go get Harry and get out of here, he is here!" James shout was complimented by a loud crash resounding through the house. James jumped to his feet and dashed out of the bedroom followed closely by Lily. The Potter Manor was fairly large with plenty of room and James had absolutely no idea where the intruders may be in the house, other than they were more than likely on the first floor. He crept through the hall and to the stairs where he waited patiently for someone to appear.

Lily hurried into the baby's room and quickly grabbed the infant, the poor child let out a cry at being so suddenly awakened but was quickly shushed by his mother. Baby safely in hand Lily made to Apparate and was quickly hit with an invisible wall of impregnable strength.

"Damn," she cursed. "An Anti-Apparation field, I've got to get to the fireplace." Lily followed the path her husband had made only moments before.

James was waiting patiently at the top of the stairwell knowing full well that anyone who wished to get at any of the Potter family would have to come up the stairway, and therefore made James' position the perfect place for an ambush; or so he thought. James was trying to breathe as evenly as possible when all of a sudden his world came crashing down. With a loud roar and a bright flash the stairway and surrounding floor fell down into the first level of the house.

"_Mollis_," cried James as he waved his wand at the floor, a moment later he hit a floor that had the texture of a pillow despite being wooden. James recovered quickly peering around him in the near dark as the dust settled and then he heard the voice he had been dreading to hear for so long.

"Ahh, James Potter how good of you to join me," a haunting voice taunted. James cringed this was the worst possible situation this was not some random intrusion into his home this was Lord Voldemort himself the most feared Dark Lord in decades, thinking quickly James racked his brain for some way to escape his family's plight. All too soon the dust settled and a bright light flooded the area and James was met with the sickening sight of the Dark Lord. He quickly jumped to his feet and trained his wand on Voldemort. "James, James, James after all we've been through this is how you invite me into your home, I thought you light blinded wizards were supposed to be quite hospitable." Violent red eyes glowed brightly over a lipless smirk as the Dark Lord gazed victoriously at James Potter.

"Shut up you bastard we both know why you are here, and the fact is Lily and Harry are already gone you'll have to go through me to get to them," growled James. Voldemort laughed quietly and sneered at the defiant wizard.

"Ah but how little you know James, your wife and more importantly your child are still here in this house, I erected an Anti-Apparation Field before I entered your home. No I'm quite sure they are stuck, and therefore it is time for you to know how it is I came to be here when you thought yourself safely under the protection of the Fidelus Charm." Voldemort made a gesture behind his back and out of the shadows a small rat scampered and then transformed into a chubby little hunchbacked man.

"Peter you Bastard!" James whipped his wand at the small rat like man sending him flying down the hall, causing Voldemort to chuckle even louder.

"Yes James it's true, imagine my surprise when my otherwise useless servant comes to me saying he can hand me the Potters on a silver platter. The Fidelus Charm is quite a way to hide yourself from me... unfortunately you managed to expose the only weakness of the charm by making Peter Pettigrew, or should I say Wormtail, your secret keeper. I digress, it is time to get to the business I came here to attend to, James Potter it has been enjoyable to have you as my enemy but I'm afraid that time is over. _Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light flew straight at James, who was barely able to dive out of the way of the deadly curse. James came up wand at the ready and began to duel for his life... quite literally.

"_Flamma_," James shouted. A bright stream of flames flowed out of his wand burning the air around it causing the entire room to heat up. The stream of flames slammed into an invisible wall causing it to split in two with a golden shower of sparks, the shield that Voldemort had thrown up held without any seeming problems. "_Effringo, Bak!_" Several streams of pure white static electricity poured out of James' wand tearing down Voldemort's shield. The static was followed quickly by a wave of heat, the wave blasted towards the now smirking Dark Lord who casually waved his wand causing the wave to dissipate.

"Mr. Potter I was hoping for so much more out of you. If this is all you have than you would do best just to throw down your wand and not anger me, perhaps I will give you a painless death. Show me you are worthy of a fight or this will all be over for you." James steeled himself and drew his hands together and began to chant, a white bluish glow surrounded him.

"_Novo Niveus Proeliator Preliator Letum!_" The white light continued grow encompassing all of James' body. He continued to make glowing blue runes in the air and then with a flush of light everything washed away. James now stood clothed in a white robe covered by a platinum breastplate lined with blue gems glowing with magic. In his hands he clasped a brilliant long sword covered in runes. With a grin James charged towards Voldemort his sword raised to strike. Voldemort waved his wand quickly causing a sword to appear in his other hand; he hastily brought it up to meet the other sword's cut. With a violent collision Voldemort was thrown back through the wall James chasing closely behind him, through the dust a purple beam slammed into the wizard's breastplate causing him to step back but leaving him otherwise unharmed.

"Impressive James the Armor of the White Warrior that's quite an impressive piece of magic, in fact that is only the second time I've ever seen it used so well. Indeed you surpass my expectations, but I believe our game is over, _Reducto!_" James was thrown back by the vicious bashing curse into one of the stone pillars that held up the house. Groaning James tried to pull himself up only to find Voldemort standing over him wand in his face. "Yes James your time here is up, _Avada Kedavra!_" As the green light washed over him James thrust his sword up into Voldemort's arm cleaving it clean off.

"Lils…." sighed James as he breathed his last.

"James!"

Lily was watching with horror as her husband fought the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald. She was spellbound, completely speechless as the last moments of her husband's life played out.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"James," screamed Lily, her anguish pouring out as her husband slumped to the ground. Voldemort turned his ruby gaze upon her, his anger burning visibly his stump of an arm hanging limply at his side. In a flash he stood before Lily his wand trained on her.

"Lily Potter you need not die just hand over the child," hissed the Dark Lord. Lily just clutched Harry closer to her chest. "Very well if that is the way you feel…" Voldemort reached down to grab the child out of the mother's arms, but instantly there was a flash of flames igniting everything on fire, Voldemort stumbled back in shock and anger.

"Harry… No!" Voldemort was really getting pissed off as the entire manor began to light up due to whatever Lily's magical attack had been. He raised his wand tired of dealing with the ever troublesome Potters.

"I've had enough of you Potters, _Avada Kedavra._" Lily slumped to the ground Harry still sitting inside her broken grasp wailing, wailing more loudly than Voldemort could stand. "Shut up insolent child! The Potter line is no more, _Avada Kedavra!_" The bright green wave of death flowed toward the wailing infant child, the babies imminent death seemed to become apparent to the child because as the light drew closer the child's wailing intensified. Then the unexpected occurred something that would change the face of this world, though imperceptibly at first. A large rune slammed into existence right in front of Harry, the rune shined a brilliant array of colors that Voldemort did not have time to process… in fact he didn't even have time to try to discern what kind of rune it was. The wave of death reflected off the magnificent rune and sailed back at Voldemort with double the veracity.

Voldemort's body was hit and then slowly vaporized by the supercharged Killing Curse. His last thoughts dabbled along the lines of 'What the fuck just happened' but then his consciousness was carried off into oblivion.

Sirius Black was even more a mess then the smoking remains of the house he now stood in. He stumbled around trying to fight off the flood of memories and emotions that reared to the forefront of his mind.

"Black you idiot! How could you have been so stupid, how could you let this happen to James and Lily… Harry," Sirius berated himself. "How did Voldemort find them though they were hidden there was no way he could've… PETER!" The scream reverberated through the forest surrounding the house, causing a small cry to issue forth from the rubble. Sirius was quiet immediately straining his ears to locate the cry. After the man shifted quite awkwardly into a large shaggy black dog that immediately began to sniff around the ruins of what was once Godric's Hollow.

Quickly the dog located the source of the cry and morphed back into his human form. Standing over a large smoldering support beam Sirius flicked his wand causing the beam to fly quite a larger distance than he intended; Sirius hardly cared for there nestled within the smoldering coals was a strangely unharmed but highly distressed infant. Sirius swiftly scooped the child into his arms and clutched him tightly to his chest, his breathing and emotions running rampant.

"Harry, Harry, Harry you're okay," whispered Sirius softly. Sirius gazed sadly around him at the remains of the child's home. "Don't worry little one Uncle Padfoot will take care of you. Shhh, everything will be alright now." Sirius just stood there for awhile cradling his godson loving, trying in vain to pull himself together. When a loud pop knocked him out of his reverie and he wheeled around his wand at the ready.

"Ho, easy there laddie is just me," growled the familiar voice. Out from the woods lumbered the imposing yet incredibly comforting form of Hagrid. Sirius let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding as Hagrid swept down on him.

"Hagrid its James and Lily they're…"

"I know tha lad Professor Dumbledore sent me he told me to bring Harry to 'im." Sirius unconsciously clutched the child closer to his chest. "Hey now there ain't no reason to do that Albus Dumbledore knows what he is about!"

"But I'm his Godfather it's my job to take care of him," Sirius nearly shouted. Hagrid sighed and patted (pounded actually) him on the shoulder.

"You know you can trust Dumbledore on this he'll take care of everything I've got to take little 'arry to him tho." Sirius handed Harry over to Hagrid very grudgingly and then plopped a pair of keys into Hagrid's hands. "What's all this about?"

"Take my bike it will be safer for Harry and tell Dumbledore that I want to talk to him." Hagrid nodded and lumbered over to the bike and quick as a wink the bike and half giant disappeared into the night. Sirius watched his Godson fly away forlornly and kicked the remains of the chimney in frustration. "What does Dumbledore think he's…?" At that moment a fat rat scampered out of the broken fireplace and then disappeared into the woods. "PETER you bastard!" With that a shaggy black dog took chase.

Dumbledore stood in the dark with Minerva McGonagall patiently waiting for Hagrid to come with Harry; he couldn't help but be slightly apprehensive what had happened at the Potter Residence. That was the question he couldn't answer, he knew Harry was fine because of the wards but he had no idea how. With a roar and a yelp from Minerva, Hagrid pulled up in front of Albus a bundle clutched tightly in his arms.

"Headmaster here's the lad cute little tyke but it's so sad, Lily and James," wailed Hagrid sobs wracking his massive body. Dumbledore smiled sadly and took the infant from Hagrid, holding the boy gently Albus pulled back the blanket to peer at the boy. The headmaster held back his shock as he traced the scar on the child's head; he simply shook his head in astonishment.

"The boy who lived," whispered the old wizard. Dumbledore approached Number 4 Privet Drive quickly while tucking the letter he had written to the Dursley's into the boy's blankets. Dumbledore quickly pressed the doorbell and laid the child down on the welcome mat. "Good luck child…"

"Damn buggering hooligans," came the call as the Dursley's home lit up. Dumbledore was astonished at first and then peered down at the child he had intended to leave here.

"No not here, never here." Dumbledore was captured by those emerald green eyes they tugged at him in a way he could hardly identify. The child gurgled at him cooing slightly and Dumbledore smiled. "But where…" With that he scooped the child up and disappeared with a pop just as the door flew open to the Dursley residence.

END

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first posted fanfiction so I need all the help I can get PLZ R/R! How is Hagrid's voice what do you all think?


End file.
